Ryeowook Goes To Seoul -romance-
by seoyoon709
Summary: Ambisi Ryeowook yang ingin mengikuti audisi di Seoul, mempertemukannya dengan jodohnya/"Mau apa kau?"/"Yak!"/"Tidak aku tidak kecewa."/ Yewook FF / YAOI / Review
1. Chapter 1

**Ryeowook goes to Seoul © seoyoon709**

This Artist character is not mine

 **Main character : Yewook**

This story and plot is mine

Happy Reading

- **BL** -

.

.

.

 _**_ _알고_ _있죠_ _..._

 _그런줄_ _알면서도_

 _어쩔수가_ _없네요_ _그저_ _그_ _모습만_ _떠오르죠_

 _The One I Love (SJ KRY)***_

"Yak ryeonggu sedang apa?"

Ryeowook yang merasa namanya dipanggil bangun dari tidurnya melepaskan earphone yang setia dipakai di telinganya ketika suara yang tak asing menyapa gendang telinganya,

"Oh... hai hyung"

"Aku bertanya , apa yang kau lakukan disini? Udara semakin dingin. Cepat masuk."

"Aku? Mendengarkan lagu. Kau tau itu alasannya hyung hehehe."

Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban Ryeowook pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar kau bocah!"

.

.

.

"Hyung"

"Wae?"

Ucap Sungmin sedikit berteriak dari arah dapur

"Aku ... Aku ingin pergi ke Seoul"

Pinta Ryeowook sedikit takut. Karena hyungnya yang satu ini terlalu protektif kepada dirinya. Bila alasannya untuk pergi ke Seoul tidaklah jelas maka hyungnya akan menolak mentah mentah keinginannya.

"Untuk?"

"Ya kau tau hyung. Aku ingin mengikuti audisi."

"Audisi? Lagi? Untuk apa Ryeong. Bukannya kau sudah tidak mau mengikuti audisi lagi?"

Ayolah! Hyung mana yang tega meng-iya-kan permintaan adiknya bila ujung ujungnya sang adik tidak mau makan selama seminggu karena ditolak dalam audisi. Bukan ! Bukan karena mereka keluarga tidak mampu. Mereka anak yang berkecukupan, tentu! Keluarganya adalah musisi terkenal, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

"Tapi kali ini aku yakin. Aku yakin..."

"Yakin akan gagal? Hahahaha." sela Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"Yaish ! Sungmin hyung" Kaki mungilnya ia hentakkan dan bibirnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk hyung tercintanya.

"Baiklah. Akan hyung izinkan. Tapi kau harus janji. Jika gagal kau harus cepat pulang dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tidak ada acara mogok makan. Tidak ada acara acara yang negatif di otak kecilmu itu. Awas sampai kau langgar itu. Akan ku gantung kau di pohon belakang rumah. Tidak bisa menjadi artispun kau kan bisa bekerja di cafe atau semacamnya. Oh tapi jangan di club." Titah Sungmin menceramahi.

"Wah benarkah ? Hyung mengijinkannya. Mudah sekali memmbujukmu hyung. Aku kira akan susah seperti sebelum sebelumnya. Hahahaha" Balas Ryeowook dengan santai.

"Dasar kau bocah, akan kutarik lagi perkataanku."

"Yak! Hyung aku hanya bercanda . Ya Ya Ya izinkan aku hehehehe" Ryeowook bangun dari duduknya menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan mengucapkan

"Terima kasih hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik"

Sungmin membalasnya dengan mengusap rambut coklatnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum

"Sama sama."

.

.

.

 ** _SEOUL, Ruang Audisi._**

 ** _._**

"Lee Ryeowook-ssi! Lee Ryeowook-ssi! Apakah ada yang bernama Lee Ryeowook?"

"Ne! Saya noona." Ryeowook pun berdiri dari duduknya dan melepas earphone nya. Berjalan menuju ruang audisi.

 _"Yosh Ryeonggu hwaiting.!" (inner Ryeowook)_

"Kim Jongwoon-ssi! Kim Jongwoon-ssi!" Ucap noona itu meneriakkan nama peserta lainnya

"Kim Jongwoon-ssi! Kim Jongwoon-ssi!"

Ryeowook pun melihat nama Kim Jongwoon pada gitar yang sedang dipetiknya

 _"Pantas saja dia tidak dengar. Dia menggunakan earphonenya dengan volume yang luar biasa keras. Ish ish ish"_

"Anu chogiyo. Kau dipanggil" Ryeowook memanggilnya dengan menepuk pundak pria di depannya itu

"Apa?" Sentak Yesung judes

"Anu itu ... Kau dipanggil"

"Kim Jongwoon-ssi! Kim Jongwoon-ssi"

"Ne!" Ucapnya berlalu dari Ryeowook tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ryeowook

"Yaish dasar orang tua . Tidak tau rasa terima kasih. Sebaiknya aku cepat."

.

.

.

 _문_ _열어봐_ _내가_ _여기_ _왔잖아_ _  
_ _왜_ _몰라_ _네가_ _좋아하던_ _화분에_ _  
_ _꽃도_ _조금_ _샀는데_ _  
_ _이것_ _봐_ _네가_ _사준_ _셔츠에_ _  
_ _네_ _향기_ _빼고_ _모든_ _게_ _돌아왔는데_ _  
_ _너만_ _없네_ _문_ _열어_ _봐_

 _"wah ...suaranya merdu sekali" Puji Ryeowook_

"Lee Ryeowook-ssi,silahkan"

"ah...ne"

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Annyeonghaseyo... Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Ryeowook. Asal dari Incheon. Saya akan menyanyikan lagu Hello dari HuhGak-ssi." Ryeowook mulai memejamkan matanya

 _그대는_ _내_ _사랑_ _그리운_ _내_ _사랑_ _날_ _사랑했던_ _사람  
_ _이제는_ _만질_ _수_ _없지만  
_ _내가_ _그리운_ _만큼_ _그대도_ _그리운가요  
_ _내가_ _미칠_ _듯이_ _사랑했던_ _그_ _사람 hello hello_

.

.

.

Ryeowook telah selesai dengan audisinya, dia dan 3 orang lainnya termasuk Kim Yesung adalah orang-orang yang gagal dalam audisi tadi.

 _"ku rasa perkataan Sungmin hyung ada benarnya. Baiklah aku akan mencoba untuk bekerja di cafe. Jja saatnya aku kembali ke..."_

"Kau harus menaikkan sedikit lagi. Dan kau , kau harus membuka mulutmu. Ya seperti itu" Ucap Yesung yang memberikan pelajaran vokal kepada muridnya.

Dari kejauhan Ryeowook melihat Yesung tengah mengajarkan teknik bernyanyi kepada anak-anak didepannya.

"oh... Kim Yesung-ssi?" Sapa Ryeowook.

Yesung yang merasa namanya disebutkan oleh seseorang menengok ke sumber suara.

"Siapa kau?" Yesung menyaut

"Yak! Tidak sopan sekali kau. Aku Lee Ryeowook. Aku yang satu ruang audisi denganmu" Ucap Ryeowook bangga.

"Oh benarkah?" Yesung menjawab dan menoleh ke anak-anak didepannya dan berkata

"Kalian boleh pulang, besok kita berjumpa lagi di tempat biasa. Jangan lupa!"

"Ne...Hyung/Oppa!" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Hanya mau berteman. Bolehkan?"

"Aku tidak mau. Jja aku pergi." Ucap Yesung sambil berlalu.

 _"Ish sombong sekali sih dia"_

.

.

.

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali aku tidak mau. Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku sih? Keluar kau" Ucap Yesung geram. Karena diikuti sedari tadi oleh Ryeowook.

Bagaimana tidak geram , Ryeowook mengikutinya sejak keluar dari gedung audisi sampai sejauh ini.

"Aku kan cuma ingin berteman itu saja."

"Motiv lain?" Mata tajam Yesung memincing tajam ke arah Ryeowook

"Aku...Aku...Aku ingin belajar bermain gitar. Boleh ya?" Jawab Ryeowook asal

"Shireo"

"Boleh ya? Kau saja mau mengajarkan anak-anak tadi berlatih vokal. Masa denganku tidak mau. Huff."

"Aku bilang kan tidak mau. Aku tidak mengenal mu, dan kamu juga tidak mengenal aku. Jadi tidak ada alasan kita berteman ataupun mengajarimu bermain gitar. Puas kau dengan jawabanku ini?"

"mmmm... Akan aku bayar. Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook mengeluarkan jurus andalannya , merajuk. Dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan dan mata yang dibuat-buat seperti bola pingpong itu Ryeowook berpikir dengan cara ini berhasil membujuk Yesung. Tapi...

"Apakah kau berpikir dengan mengiming-imingi bayaran dan jurus merajukmu itu aku akan mengiyakan keinginanmu? Tidak akan."

"Kumohon Kim Yesung. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan. Aku tidak mau saat aku kembali ke Incheon dulu. Pasti hyungku akan mentertawakanku lagi."

Setelah perdebatan kecil dan Yesung tidak mau mengambil pusing, akhirnya ia mengiyakan permintaan Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Cuma 1 minggu. Dan lagi panggil aku hyung , hilangkan embel-embel ssi dari namaku. Oh, yang terakhir. Aku membantumu supaya kau punya muka untuk hyungmu itu. Jja ayo ikut aku." Ucap Yesung final.

"Oke Yesung hyung."

.

.

.

"Kau letakkan barang-barangmu di kamar itu. Aku mau mandi dulu. Dan ngomong ngomong, barang bawaanmu banyak juga. Apa kau kabur dari rumah atau semacamnya?"

"Aku tidak kabur, hanya ingin lebih lama di Seoul. Mengingat mungkin saja aku lolos dalam audisi hari ini, jadinya aku membawa banyak barang."

"Terserah kau lah. Jangan menyentuh apapun. Ingat itu."

 _Blam_

Setelah ucapan mutlak tadi, Yesung masuk ke kamar mandi dan suara air jatuhpun terdengar.

.

.

.

 **Esok hari**

"Yak berisik sekali." Yesung mendengar dentingan alat masak dari luar kamarnya.

Tak kunjung berhenti , akhirnya diapun menyerah dan akhirnya bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sapa Yesung garang.

"Oh! Pagi hyung. Aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk kita. Aku memasak nasi goreng. Mian cuma ini bahan yang ada didapurmu." Sesal Ryeowook.

"Hmmm... Baiklah aku mandi dulu."

.

.

.

"Tidak buruk juga masakanmu. Daripada kau menjadi musisi lebih baik kau menjadi _chef_ itu lebih baik"

"Yak! Kau mengejekku. Ini cuma sampingan, karena aku tidak mau memakan masakan hyungku yang rasanya bisa meledakkan mulut saat sendokan pertama. Hiiii mengingatkannya saja membuat bulu kudukku merinding."

"Terserah."

"Jadi kapan kita memulai latihannya hyung?"

"Hmmm. Hari ini , setelah sarapan selesai."

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih makanannya. Jangan lupa dibersihkan dulu semuanya, kutunggu diruang tengah."

"Oke."

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan selesai dan Ryeowook pun sudah menjalankan tugasnya membereskan serta mencuci piring , dia pun melesat ke ruang tengah.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari kunci dasar dulu. C."

Yesung mulai mengajari Ryeowook dengan telaten.

"Apakah begini?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau bodoh sekali sih. Pakai otakmu." Omel Yesung

"Aku kan baru pertama berlatih , kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih. Ajari yang betul."

Yesung menghela nafas, dia berpikir. Ada yang salah dengan otak pria di depannya ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Berapa umurmu dan makhluk macam apa kau ini?" Tanya Yesung

"Aku?"

Ryeowook menghentikan petikan jemarinya

"Usiaku sekarang 24 tahun. Makhluk macam apa? Cih . Kau pikir aku ini apa hyung? Aku manusia itu sudah jelas, namaku Lee Ryeowook asal dari Incheon. Punya satu hyung bernama Lee Sungmin. Dan aku lahir dari keluarga Lee. Kau puas?"

 _"Lee Sungmin? Seolma... Dia dari keluarga Lee yang itu... Ah ani ani. Bisa saja aku salah."_

"Hemmm... Baiklah lanjutkan lagi."

"Kau hyung. Umurmu berapa? Sedari kemarin aku tidak mengetahui umurmu dan kau terus menyuruhku memanggilmu hyung."

"Yang pasti umurku lebih tua darimu Ryeowook-ssi."

"Aku tau itu. Dan hilangkan embel-embel ssi itu. Berasa kita baru saling mengenal" (-..-)

"huh...Umurku 27 tahun sekarang."

"Wah bahkan kau lebih tua dari hyungku."

Diberi tatapan tajam dari Yesung, Ryeowook pun kembali kepada petikan gitarnya.

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan berlatihnya. Berhenti menatapku begitu."

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Aku ingin ketaman, sore ini aku ada janji dengan murid muridku untuk melatih vokal."

"Oh,aku mengerti. Hmmm... Hyung?"

"Apalagi?"

Ryeowook tampak malu-malu mengutarakan permintaannya.

"Itu... Aku titip ice cream ya?"

"Hah? Ice cream? Baiklah. Rasa apa?"

"Melon, strowberry, coklat, vanila dan ..."

"Yak! Kau ingin merampokku ? Akan ku belikan salah satu dari permintaanmu."

"Ta..."

"Tidak ada penolakan atau tidak sama sekali." Omel Yesung

"Baiklah. Gomawo hyung. Hati-hati dijalan."

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya**

"Aku pulang!"

Ucap Yesung, dia ingat bahwa dia sedang tidak tinggal sendiri di apartement ini. Melainkan ada Ryeowook yang dengan sok akarabnya meminta Yesung mengajarinya bermain gitar.

"Kau sudah pulang? Pesananku?" Pinta Ryeowook tak sabaran.

"Ini. Aku lapar. Kau masak sesuatu?"

"Asik, gomawo. Iya, akan kusiapkan makan malamnya hyung. Kau bisa menungguku di meja makan."

Setelah menerima bingkisan dari Yesung, Ryeowookpun bergegas ke dapur.

.

.

.

 **Hari berikutnya**

"Kau belajar dengan cepat Ryeowook. Ayo kita berlatih lagi."

"Siap hyung."

.

.

.

 **Hari berikut berikutnya**

Tak terasa sudah hari ke enam Ryeowook tinggal dirumah Yesung. Keduanya makin terlihat akrab dan serasi _(mungkin) ^^_ . Seperti sekarang ini

"Hyungie... Makan siang sudah siap."

"Ne Ryeong. Sebentar."

Yesung keluar dari kamar setelah menyaut panggilan dari Ryeowook dan berniat sedikit mengerjainya.

"BOOM!"

"Oh ya Tuhan! Kau membutku kaget Kim Yesung."

"Wuah bicaramu Ryeong. Siang ini kita makan apa?"

Yesung sedikit mengintip kegiatan Ryeowook dari punggung pemuda mungil itu.

"Aku membuat kare. Apakah kau suka? Aku sedang ingin makan kare sekarang."

"Hmmm... Tidak buruk. Kau tidak sedang ngidamkan? Hahaha. Aku tidak mau disebut sebut nantinya sebagai ayah dari hubungan gelapmu dengan pria diluar sana."

"Yak! Jaga ucapanmu Yesung-ssi." Ryeowook kesal karena dituduh begitu oleh Yesung

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tau kan. Aku tunggu di meja makan ya. Oh iya aku akan siapkan minumannya. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Air putih saja hyung."

 _Kring kring kring_

 _Kring kring kring_

 _Kring kring kring_

"Ryeong handphone mu." Teriak Yesung

"Ne, makan duluan saja hyung. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah selesai dengan telphone ini."

"Baiklah."

Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung di meja makan, bergegas ke ruang tengah untuk menjawab panggilan telphone

"Yeobosseyo?"

 _"Yak! Bocah ingusan. Kau kemana saja hah? Enam hari tidak memberi kabar. Kau tau hyung khawatir. Setelah kau pamit ataupun kau tiba di Seoul tidak sama sekali kau memberi kabar, dongsaeng bodoh. Bagaimana audisimu? Apa mungkin... Kau berhasil masuk audisi dan sekarang sedang dikarantina, begitu? Heol."_

"Hyung sabar sedikit kenapa. Jangan kau bertanaya seperti itu aku pusing. Pertama, maaf aku tidak memberimu kabar setelah aku sampai di Seoul. Kau tau aku sibuk dengan audisiku. Kedua, aku tidak lolos audisi. Ke..."

 _"YAK! Kau tidak lolos? Terus sekarang kau dimana? Kau kan sudah janji, kalau kau tidak lolos kau akan langsung pulang."_

"Sabar dulu hyung. Aku kan belum selesai. Ketiga, aku menginap dirumah teman. Untuk mengajariku bermain gitar. Dan yang terakhir dia orang yang aku kenal setelah audisi."

 _"Yak... Jangan bilang kau menginap dirumah orang asing selama beberapa hari ini? Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau memberi aku seorang dongsaeng yang tidak mempunyai otak seperti ini. Kau kan bisa belajar gitar denganku. Kenapa harus meminta bantuan dari orang lain. "_

"Kau kan sibuk hyung. Kau selalu saja pulang larut, begitu eomma appa. Aku akan pulang ke Incheo..."

 _"Ryeong aku sudah selesai makannya. Kau masih lama? Kalau iya nanti saja berlatihnya ya. Aku pikir kau sudah cukup mahir." Teriak Yesung dari dapur._

"Ne hyung. Sebentar lagi aku selesai." Balas singkat Ryeowook.

 _"Oh may. Dan dia memanggilmu dengan Ryeong. Sudah sedekat apa kau ?"_ Tanya Sungmin menyelidik.

"Oh ayolah hyung. Akan ku jelaskan setelah aku kembali kerumah. Aku akan pulang ke Incheon hari Minggu. Baiklah hyung aku tutup telphone nya. Saranghae hyung."

 _"Yak..!Ryeo..."_

 _Tut_

 _Tut_

 _Tut_

Belum sempat Sungmin membalas ucapan Ryeowook, panggilan sudah diputus sebelah pihak.

"Dari siapa Ryeong?"

"Dari hyungku. Aku lupa memberi kabar, dan handphoneku juga baru nyala sejak audisi Senin kemarin."

"Kau bodoh ya? Kau melupakan handphonemu. Ya sudah sepertinya aku sedang tidak ingin megajarimu. Aku sedang malas."

"Baiklah. Ayo jalan-jalan hyung. Hari ini, hari terakhirku disini loh. Aku sudah enam hari disini. Kau ingat aku disini cuma 7 hari , dan dalam waktu lima hari aku sudah cukup mahir bermain gitar. Memang IQku ini."

Yesung yang mendengar kesombongan Ryeowook mengenai IQ nya memberi sedikit hadiah kepadanya.

 _Pletak_

"Yak kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku. Appo."

 _"Yeppo" Inner Yesung_

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Ryeong. Ayo jalan, keburu sore."

.

.

.

 **Taman**

"Hyung aku ingin permen kapas itu."

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini sebentar. Sekalian aku ingin membeli minum. Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Ice cream saja hyung. Cuacanya bagus."

"Dasar maniak ice cream. Baiklah rasa strawberry. Tunggu disini."

"Ay ay ay siap."

.

.

.

"Ryeong kau yakin akan pulang ke Incheon besok?"

 _"Padahal aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu"_ cicit Yesung yang bisa sedikit terdengar oleh Ryeowook.

"Hahaha kau sudah biasa denganku ya? Uwoo pesonaku memang hebat. Dalam waktu enam hari kau sudah terpesona."

"Yak."

"Hahaha aku kembali ke Incheon hyung bukan kembali kepada-Nya. Jadi jangan seolah olah kau tidak akan bertemu dengan ku lagi."

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti?"

"Bahkan kau bisa mengunjungiku di Incheon hyung. Kajja kita pulang."

Ajak Ryeowook.

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang ke Incheon ?"

"Heh? Untuk apa ?"

"Yak siapa tau saja aku bisa bertemu keluargamu. _Dan melamarmu kalau perlu._ " Tambah Yesung dalam hati.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

 **Hari Keberangkatan**

"Kau sudah selesai mengepak barang barangmu?"

"Sudah."

"Oke kita berangkat."

Setelah semua barang dipastikan sudah masuk kedalam bagasi, Yesung dan Ryeowook bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan mereka melakukan trip menuju Incheon bersama-sama.

.

.

.

"Ryeong. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Fokus saja pada kemudimu hyung. Aku tidak mau kepulanganku ini, yang aku kunjungi pertama kali Rumah Sakit."

"Cuma ingin memastikan. Apakah kau dari keluarga Lee?"

"Kau tau jelas namaku hyungie."

"Lee Sungmin, yang kau sebut hyungmu itu adalah Lee sang pemain opera?"

"Heol. Kau tau dia? Ne."

"Oh may dan yang terakhir orang tuamu , Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae?"

"Wah hyung, kau stalker keluarga Lee ternyata. Binggo. Itu semua benar."

"Heol."

 _Ckit_

Mobil berhenti tiba-tiba

"Yak!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku semua itu tuan muda Lee Ryeowook?"

"Kau seharusnya sudah tau hyung setelah aku menyebutkan nama hyungku. Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Hah. Aku berfikir itu hanya kebetulan, mangkannya aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut."

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu. Kenapa kau tampak kecewa. Mian hyung."

"Tidak aku tidak kecewa. Hanya kaget saja. Dan sebentar lagi kurasa kau yang akan takjub dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti Ryeong sayang."

"Ish... Hilangkan embel embel sayang itu. Kau menjijikan hyung."

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

.

.

.

"Hyung aku pulang. Sungmin hyung." Teriak Ryeowook dari depan rumah.

"Kenapa tidak kau buka saja pintunya. Dasar bocah."

"Ah kau benar."

 _Cklek_

"Hyung aku pulang."

"Yak bocah kurang ajar, tak tahu diri, akhirnya kau pulang juga. Apakah Shin ajushi yang menjemputmu?"

"Ani."

"Lalu ? Kau naik taksi."

"Bukan. Aku diantar temanku hyung."

Ryeowook menengok kebelakang dan berucap,

"Hyung masuklah. Dan ini perkenalkan , dia hyungku. Lee Sungmin."

"Annyeong Sungmin-a , Lama tidak bertemu." **(^^)/**

"OH MAY GOD. Yesung hyung..." **(0_0)'**

.

.

.

"Heol kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran

"Tentu Ryeong Yesung Hyung adalah Sunbae ku dikampus dulu. Dan dia juga anak dari keluarga Kim, Kim Yongwoon dan Kim Jungsoo. Dia anak teman appa yang selalu dia banggakan."

"Kenapa aku tidak tau hyung?"

"Karena kau masih terlalu kecil, saat bertemu dengan keluarga Kim dulu."

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya

"Aku akan menyiapkan minuman."

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung kau tidak pernah cerita tentang ini."

"Apa? Tentang apa?"

"Ternyata kau bukan orang asing. Kau adalah anak dari Kim ajushi. Tapi kenapa kau tidak datang di pertemuan keluarga 3 bulan lalu? Oh dan jangan bilang kau..."

"3 bulan lalu aku sedang ada konser di Wina. Dan aku sudah mengetahuinya bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan putra bungsu keluarga Lee. Tapi selama itu juga aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana rupa putra bungsunya. Karena appa ku menyuruhku untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Ternyata yang akan dijodohkan denganku adalah bocah keras kepala yang tidak tahu malu, ceroboh, egois,arogant..."

"Kau sebut saja semua kejelekanku hyung. Baru satu minggu saja sudah berani meledek bagaimana kalau aku menjadi istrimu. Kau pasti akan menyiksaku."

"Tentu tidak sayang. Walaupun kau seperti itu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Wah hyung tak sadar kau menyatakan cintamu padanya?"

Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan membawa nampan berisikan minuman dan snack ringan.

"Ah benarkah? Mungkin saja ajushi kemana?"

"Kau tau sendirikan hyung mereka sibuk. Mungkin besok mereka akan pulang." Sahut Sungmin.

"Mmmm... Sungmin hyung. Kau tidak memberti tahu appa dan eomma kan kalau aku pergi ke Seoul dan mengikuti audisi?"

"Rahasiamu aman. Mereka baru balik be..."

 _"Bunny minnie Ryeonggu-ya, eomma appa pulang."_

Sontak mereka yang berada diruang tengah saling menatap satu sama lain, dan mulai berfikir

 _"Kenapa mereka pulang lebih cepat." Ryeoowok_

 _"Oh May God. Mereka terlalu cepat." Sungmin_

 _"Hahaha mereka sudah pulang ternyata. Aku akan meminta mereka mempercepat perjodohan ini." Yesung_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TO BE CONTINUE***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Demi kenyamanan bersama mohon dimaklumi apabila typo bertebaran

 **Review** nya ditunggu

agar next chap

.

.

.

 **seoyoon709**

 **3**

 **(/)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bunny minnie Ryeonggu-ya, eomma appa pulang."

Sungmin bergegas menghampiri kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung di ruang tamu.

"eomma sudah pulang? Katanya besok baru akan tiba disini." Seru Sungmin

"Apakah kau merasa tidak senang kalau eomma dan appa pulang lebih cepat?"

"Ani bukan begitu. Hanya saja..."

"Oh sedang ada tamu rupanya? Mereka siapa minnie?" Kata sang kepala keluarga yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Itu ... Itu ..."

"Aku merasa mengenali mereka ! Bukan kah itu ?" Sang eomma angkat bicara

"KIM JONGWOON/YESUNG?" Seru mereka bebarengan.

"Annyeong ajumma ajushi." Seru Yesung sumringah.

.

.

.

 **Ryeowook goes to Seoul © seoyoon709**

This Artist character is not mine

 **Main character : Yewook**

This story and Plot is mine

Happy Reading

- **BL** -

.

.

.

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu setelah sang pemilik rumah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini Yesung-a?" Donghae bertanya.

"Aku baru saja tiba tak lama dari ajushi datang. Aku tidak sengaja sedang jalan jalan disini dan aku melihat ada jerapah berkeliaran diluar. Takut mengganggu masyarakat sekitar, akhirnya aku mengantarkannya kerumah. Dan ternyata jerapah ini anaknya Lee ajushi. Hehehe"

"Terus saja hyung kau meledekku." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal karena dikatai jerapah oleh Yesung.

"Oh jadi begitu. Apakah kau sedang berlibur didaerah sini atau bagaimana? Dan bagaimana kabar orang tuamu? "

"Mereka baik ajumma. Oh iya aku..." Belum selesai Yesung menjelaskan, Ryeowook sudah lebih dulu memberi pertanyaan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa dan eomma bisa jelaskan, apa yang kalian bicarakan 3 bulan yang lalu dengan keluarga Kim? Meskipun aku ada disana, sepertinya kalian tidak memberitahuku tentang perjodohan ini." Tanya Ryeowook menyelidik.

"Rupanya Yesung sudah lama disini dan sudah menceritakannya kepada Ryeong, sayang. Baiklah appa akan menjelaskan." Ryeowook mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan dikatakan appanya.

"Mulanya hyungmu yang akan appa jodohkan dengan anak keluarga Kim, tapi hyungmu menolak karena dia bersikeras bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Pada saat itu appa dan eomma tidak ambil pusing, dan keluarga Kim juga setuju bahwa mereka tidak mau memaksa Sungmin untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Dan saat kami membawamu ke pertemuan keluarga 3 bulan lalu, appa nya Yesung langsung berkata _"Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook saja yang dijodohkan dengan Yesung. Kurasa Yesung akan senang dan tak akan menolak."_ Tanpa pikir panjang kamipun meng-iyakan tawaran itu."

"Jadi benar aku akan dijodohkan dengan Yesung hyung? Oh may God."

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Yesung pura-pura perhatian.

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang hyung." Ucap Ryeowook sewot.

Mereka yang melihat tingkah lucu Ryeowook pun tertawa cekikikan.

 _"_ _Padahal seminggu yang lalu dia meolakku mentah mentah. Kenapa sekarang dia terlihat senang. Memalukan."_ Cibir Ryeowook.

"Kau bicara apa sayang? Hyung tidak mendengarnya." Seru Yesung.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Sungut Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Ajushi bisakah aku mempercepat perjodohan ini?" Seru Yesung tiba-tiba dan tidak mengambil pusing perkataan Ryeowook tadi.

Semua yang sedang tertawa berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

"Hyung bagaimana ini. Yesung hyung ingin mempercepat semuanya. Aku bahkan belum menggapai cita-citaku. Aku masih ingin menjadi musisi. Ya Tuhan." Ucap Ryeowook panik.

"Tenang lah Ryeong. Kurasa Yesung hyung masih akan mengijinkanmu untuk menggapai cita-citamu sebagai musisi. Yesung hyung tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan asal kau mau tau. Hehehe"

"Kenapa kau membelanya hyung. Aku benci itu. Ya walaupun ada benarnya sedikit sih. Eh... tapi tetap saja ini terlalu cepat."

"Padahal kau sudah seminggu di apartementnya. Masa kau mendadak panik begini. Percayalah pada hyung. Hyung bahkan mengenalnya lebih dari kau mengenalnya Ryeong. Jja tidurlah. Besok keluarga Kim akan datang untuk membahas tentang pernikahanmu. Semoga kau bermimpi nyenyak Kim Ryeowook." Ledek Sungmin kemudian melangkah keluar kamar Ryeowook sebelum...

"YAK! Hyung! Margaku belum resmi berganti menjadi Kim." Kesal Ryeowook sambil melemparkan bantal kearah pintu yang sayangnya sudah tertutup terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akui aku tidak sepenuhnya menolak perjodohan ini." Ucap Ryeowook tanpa sadar.

Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, Ryeowook tidak tahu dan dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Sudah cukup untuk berpikir keras hari ini. Ryeowook akhirnya tertidur, setelah berperang dengan pikirannya. Siapa yang tahu hati seseorang. Mungkin kemaren mereka membenci, tapi sekarang mungkin mereka saling mencintai. Semua hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Hehehe

.

.

.

"Bahkan aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang akan dijodohkan adalah kau Lee Ryeowook. Orang yang aku tolak mulanya saat selesai audisi kemarin. Aku bahkan belum melihat fotomu sejak appa menggirimkan berkas-berkas ini." Ucap Yesung sambil membuka amplop yang berisikan foto-foto Ryeowook yang di dapat dari sang appa.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menolak untuk dijodohkan denganmu. Karena aku mulai menyukaimu, yang cerewet, bawel, keras kepala, egois. Sebaiknya aku tidur."

.

.

.

 **Esok hari**

"Hyung aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi... Tapi..." Ucap Ryeowook kaku.

"Tapi apa Ryeong. Kau membuat hyung menunggu. Hyung masih banyak kerjaan nih." Sungmin mulai kesal karena Ryeowook tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan cepat. Dia tidak tahu apa, kalau Sungmin sedang sibuk membantu sang eomma membereskan seisi rumah. Eomma nya itu seperti kedatangan tamu pejabat saja. Padahal hanya keluarga Kim.

"Sungguh aku benci mengakuinya. Aku tidak menolak perjodohan ini, karena mungkin aku mulai menyukai Yesung hyung."

"Aku juga menyukaimu sayang." Ucap suara dari belakang Ryeowook.

"Ye... Yesung hyung."

.

.

.

"Eomma appa aku akan melamar Ryeowook sekarang juga dan melangsungkan pesta esok." Seru Yesung tiba-tiba dengan raut muka yang luar biasa bahagia.

"Kau yakin Ryeowook tidak menolak ?"

"Seratus persen yakin. Karena tadi Ryeong sudah menyatakan cintanya padaku." Yesung dengan bangganya mengucapkan kalimat bahwa Ryeowook tidak akan menolak.

"Benarkan sayang?" Sambung Yesung lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu ajumma." Ucap Ryeowook malu-malu.

"Aku tergantung pada anakmu Donghae-a. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksakan. Ya walaupun Yesung meminta dipercepat." Ujar Kangin bijak.

"Bagaimana Ryeong. Semua keputusan ada di kamu."

"Baiklah. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula , aku juga tidak menolak perjodohan ini. Aku hanya kaget saja." Ryeowook berujar final.

"Akhirnya." Ucap mereka kompak.

.

.

.

Hari pengucapan janji sehidup semati akan dimulai. Mari kita lihat kedua mempelai kita.

"Kim Jongwoon. Maukah kau menerima Lee Ryeowook sebagai istrimu baik susah senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Sang pendeta mengucapkan janji untuk kedua mempelai.

"Ya saya bersedia." Ucap Yesung mantap

"Lee Ryeowook. Maukah kau menerima Kim Jongwoon sebagain suamimu baik susah senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ngg..."

"Cepatlah Ryeong. Kalau mau jawab saja '' _iya saya bersedia''_. Kalau tidak habislah aku." Yesung mulai panik.

"Ya saya bersedia." Ucap Ryeowook tak kalah mantap.

"Kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Silahkan bertukar cincin dan mencium pasangan kalian."

 _Cup_

"Wah tak kusangka makhluk egois, keras kepala, arogant ini akan menjadi istriku. Aku sungguh sangat senang. Kau tau Ryeong, aku sunggu mencintaimu melebihi yang kau tau."

"Hehehe sudah kubilang pesonaku memang kuat hyung. Aku tak menyangka juga, orang yang kutemui di audisi saat di Seoul, orang yang kumintai megajarkan gitar adalah jodohku."

"Selamat Ryeong. Doakan hyungmu cepat menyusul ne." Seru Sungmin dari bangku altar.

"Hyung boleh ku tahu siapa kekasihmu? Setauku selama ini kau tidak punya kekasih." Ryeowook berucap sambil turun dari altar menghampiri Sungmin.

"Hehehe kalau ku beri tahu, kau jangan kaget ya. Dia adalah seorang gamer yang selalu setia menghadiri operaku. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun."

"Jangan bilang Cho yang waktu itu." Seru Ryeowook kaget.

"Bingo. Kau pintar."

"Ryeong kau melupakanku." Ucap Yesung manja sambil memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Biar bagaimapun juga Ryeowook tetap dongsaengku Yesung hyung."

"Dasar brothercompleks." Seru Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung jangan membaca buku diaryku terus. Kau bahkan mengulangnya hampir tiga puluh lima kali. Bantu aku memakaikan baju Woonkie atau kau tak mendapat jatah selamanya." Ancaman sudah dikeluarkan Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya bisa menjawab ...

"Iya sayang hyung datang."

Yesung menaruh buku diary yang sudah dibacanya hingga tiga puluh lima kali itu ke meja nakas. Dan menghampiri sang istri yang sedang memakaikan putranya baju. Yesung tak akan pernah bosan membaca diary istrinya. Karena disitu tertulis bagaimana cara mereka bertemu, kemudian saling mengucap janji suci. Dan sekarang mereka sudah memiliki satu orang putra , Kim Woonkie namanya. Nama yang sungguh indah.

Perjodohan tak selamanya buruk, mungkin itu yang ada dibenak mereka berdua saat pengucapan janji suci 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan dari sebuah perjodohan serta audisi, mereka bertemu.

* **END** *

.

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk me- **review** di chapt sebelumnya.

 **abilhikmah KRY4113 ; WooKiki ;** **aniiclouds**

Maafkan bila dalam penulisan masih kurang sempurna.

.

.

.

Akhir kata **TERIMA KASIH**

 **seoyoon709**

 **mari lestarikan FF YEWOOK yang sudah mulai langka**

 **tunggu next story**

 **see u**


End file.
